For state of the art wireless cellular communication systems, a number of reuse schemes are known either with respect to frequency (in the case of frequency domain modulation) or time (in the case of time domain modulation). For instance, according to a reuse-1 scheme, different signals are transmitted to different network cells or cell regions/sectors using essentially the same frequency. Such an approach is rather complex and suffers for limited performance due to interference issues. Alternatively, known wireless communication systems employ a higher order reuse scheme, e.g., a reuse-3 scheme, in order to circumvent said performance issues. For instance, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) employs a TDD (time division duplex) reuse-3 scheme. However, such higher order reuse schemes generally suffer from limited spectral efficiency.